


Seeing Stars

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Seeing Stars

Title: Seeing Stars  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Snape/Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #248: The Sun, the moon and the stars  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Seeing Stars

~

“...their love shall be eternal as the sun, the moon and the stars--”

“Absolute drivel,” Severus muttered.

“Severus!” Harry admonished him. “It’s a wedding. It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Indeed. We had no such nonsense at ours.”

“Well, no, but I remember you expressing some romantic sentiments later in the evening.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “When one is in the throes of pleasure one cannot be responsible for--”

Harry placed a soothing hand on Severus’ arm. “I know. And I don’t expect to hear romantic platitudes from you.”

“Good.”

Harry grinned mischievously. “Plus, you’re better at making me _see_ stars.”

~


End file.
